Rebirth Shards (Private Project)
Rebirth Shards In the wake of the failed project know by many as Fanon Canon Rebirth, a select few have decided some of the stories form the project were too good to waste. These users banded together in this project originally organized by Dedmnwalkn88 and picked up the shards of Rebirth to create a story we can all be proud of. We have seen our fair share of hardships in the short time this project has been active, and the hardships will likely continue as time goes on. But greatness rarely comes easily, and greatness is what we strive to achieve. Involved Users Dedmnwalkn88 (Board + Founder) Doom149 (Board + Founder) Nari Berserkchart486 (Original + Minimal Activity) Characters Akemi (Rebirth Shards) Kimi Uchiha Sayuri Uchiha (The version of this character used in Shards currently lacks a page, due to portions of the character being rewritten by the author) Raido X Kirā Yuiitsu Seitoshi Kuroi Ekazu Sannoto Senju Kage Naruto Uzumaki- Hokage Darui- Raikage Kurotsuchi- Tsuchikage Chōjūrō- Mizukage Gaara- Kazekage Prospects Takeo Senmon Uzumaki Suiren Nakano Shigai Daija Where We're Starting This story will take place within the time frame Rebirth was originally supposed to, roughly 30-35 years after the end of the 4th Great War. It has been agreed upon that the events of Shards will continue the events of the Canon series, meaning many of the canon characters (such as the Kage) are still around and will play roles in the story. Tough the current state of the word at the start of the series will be the peace brought on by the end of the Forth Great War, something nefarious is being constructed behind the scenes of the shinobi world. The Original Story *This is not the exact story we will go by for this project, but this is the idea that this project was founded on. Complications unfortunately killed this idea, but regardless I feel it important to know where things started. Akemi was meant to start Rebirth as a protector of the Hidden Leaf. Though she was created by a mad man to be a weapon, she was raised by Hādo Iwa, Yoru Kasai and Manami Shuryō (Hādo's wife), who taught her to protect the innocent. At the time of Rebirth, Hādo and Manami are both dead. Though Yoru is alive, he no longer resides in the Hidden Leaf, nor is prominent in Akemi's life. Akemi ran into Sannoto Senju early in Rebirth, engaging him in combat due to a misunderstanding. The two realize their mistakes and go their separate ways. Not to long after, Akemi engaged Sigma Uchiha in battle, thinking she had been given a mission to assassinate an A-Rank criminal. After the battle, Sigma informed Akemi she had been under a Genjutsu, which was why Akemi was unable to see the obvious signs Sigma was not a true enemy. On her way back to the village, Akemi encounters a strange woman, who later is revealed to be Sayuri Uchiha. Akemi engages Sayuri, though she is heavily weakened by her battle with Sigma. Akemi falls to Sayuri's might, but is spared by the busty Uchiha. Sayuri begins planting a seed of doubt in Akemi's mind, tugging at the dark part of Akemi's mind. Shortly after Kirā, the apprentice of Akemi's creator, was to present herself to Sayuri, claiming she had orchestrated the battle between Sigma and Akemi and offers her services in recruiting Akemi. Upon returning to the Leaf Village, Akemi is tormented with constant reminders of her encounter with Sayuri, via Kirā's powerful Genjutsu techniques. Akemi heads just outside the village, where a final cryptic message causes a mental breakdown where Akemi allows her chakra to run wild, causing a massive forest fire. She is talked down by Shiga and Garyū Uchiha, whom she knows well from her travels. Akemi and Garyū had a brief relationship, but Akemi chose not to pursue it for personal reasons. Shortly after her mental breakdown, Akemi pursues Sayuri, hoping to gain power beyond what the Leaf could offer. The details of the story grow increasingly vague from here on out. Placing herself under Sayuri's tutelage, Akemi finds she is not the only pupil of the infamous ninja. Joining her was to be Kimi Uchiha. Kimi and Akemi were to clash at fist, as their ideologies contradict each other's in various ways. A sparring session between the two girl got much more physical than intended, forcing Sayuri to step in. Under Sayuri, Akemi notices improvements in her abilities, but is far from satisfied. Eventually, Sayuri was to lead an attack on Kumogakure, with the goal being to capture the 8-Tails. After the attack, Akemi would not be officially classified as a S-Ranked criminal, something she has a hard time accepting. She had been taught all her life to protect the innocent, and was not acting as the kind of person she had been raised to stand against. Power became almost and addiction for Akemi, unable to stop her pursuit of gaining more. She even was prepared to augment her own body, allowing her left arm to be removed and replaced with a specially made diamond arm, forged from her own diamonds, and given a diamond skeletal structure to drastically improve her durability. Soon, her last surviving master would track her down, confronting her about her actions. During the encounter, Yoru would engage in battle with Sayuri. My ideal series of events was to have Sayuri purposely put herself in a corner, giving the appearance she was going to loose the battle. In a moment of impulse, Akemi steps in, striking down her former master to save Sayuri. This is as far as I got in Akemi's Rebirth Story. As you can see, a lot of the other characters involved in the project are already involved in Akemi's story. We will '''not '''use this story word for word, but as a simple guide. Role Plays Akemi vs Sannoto - Akemi and Sannoto have their first encounter, making rather... forceful impressions on one another. From the Past, With Love? Paper Trail: First Hand Informant The Black Within One's Heart (Shards)- While in a weakened state, Akemi is confronted by a mysterious and malevolent kinoichi. Revelations- After seeking the mysterious woman, Kimi is led into the forest by Raido X, only to be abandon by him right before encountering the woman she has sought. Lend you my Soul- Having broken Akemi down both mentally and spiritually, Sayuri moves in to recruit her second pupil. The Art of Bonding- Sayuri's sister pupils meet for the very first time. Timeline